metalsonicfandomcom-20200214-history
Metal Sonic
Metal Sonic (shortened to Metal and also known as the Metal Overlord, Hyper Metal Sonic, or Metallix) is the Robotic copy of Sonic and one of his rivals, he has been the main antagonist of a few sonic games and also is one of the few characters with more than one Super Transformation. He was voted the most popular Sonic villain. Biography Miracle Planet In Sonic CD, Dr. Robotnik decides to build his own version of Sonic he calls him Metal Sonic, Metal Sonic kidnaps Amy during the game and is the Boss of Stardust Speedway. Return of Metal Sonic Metal Sonic's Silhoutte first appears after the E.G.G. Station is destroyed due to the fact that Eggman found him on the little planet. Metal Sonic catches up to Sonic and Tails in the Ice zone and battles against them, but is defeated. Metal Sonic returns in the Metal Carrier and attacks them at the Sky Fortress twice, but his carrier is shot down. he finallye ngages them in a battle, followed by a race at the Death Egg, but is again defeated. Triple Trouble Metal Sonic is the suprise Penultimate Boss in Sonic Triple Trouble, after being defeated he leaves and isnt seen for the rest of the game. Attack on the Chaotix In Knuckles' Chaotix, Metal Sonic Returns as the Main Antagonist, he is the Penultimate boss and during the Final Boss fight he transforms into Mega Metal Sonic. In the comic version he is referred to as Mecha Sonic and has a darker design. Fighter Tournament (Guarding the Death Egg 2) ﻿In Sonic the Fighters, Metal Sonic is the Penultimate and Hardest boss, he is unlockable through hacking and his stage is Death Egg Eye. Metal Sonic Drift In Sonic Drift 2, Metal Sonic appears as a playable racer, the Final Boss when you play as him is Sonic the Hedgehog, his car is called the Blue Devil. Super Sonic Racing In Sonic R, Metal Sonic returns as a playable racer, he is the fastest character in the game (tied with Super Sonic), the game also introduces Tails Doll, Mecha Knuckles. Metal Sonic Adventure In Sonic Adventure DX, when you collet all of the Emblems you unlock Metal Sonic's story mode which involves him being trained by doing everything that Sonic has done. You can also see him in a tank in Eggman's base. Metal Sonic Adventure 2 Metal Sonic is a Multiplayer character in Sonic Adventure 2/Battle, he moves like Sonic and also uses his jets and attacks using Shadow's moves and his own special ability, Black Shield. Pinball Party In Sonic Pinball Party, Metal Sonic is one of your Opponents. Metal Overlord He appeared as the main antagonist in Sonic Heroes. After turning against Dr. Eggman and assuming him as a disguise (along with a Sonic disguise), he copies the abilities of Sonic, Shadow, Froggy and Chocola to assume his ultimate form, Metal Madness, and later Metal Overlord. This increased Metal Sonic's power and gave him shape-shifting abilities and ne form called Neo Metal Sonic. He manages to achieve this through the use of Chocola, since Chao have a connection to Chaos, the water god of destruction from Sonic Adventure, and Froggy, who had Chaos' tail in Sonic Adventure. In his Metal Overlord form, he transforms into a mechanical dragon , with one eye over the other. After he is defeated by Team Super Sonic in his Metal Overlord form, he reverts to his original form od Metal Sonic (only seen in this part of the game). Sonic tells Metal Sonic to find him in the future for a Rematch. Metal Sonic then passes out, he is last seen being lifted off the ground by Omega, who exchanges a glance with Shadow. What they both have in mind for the metallic hedgehog is never told. At some point, Eggman re-obtains him and reprograms him to be obedient, though this would not last as later he would regain his sentience. METAL SONIC THE HEDGEHOG Metal Sonic was originally going to be playable in SONIC THE HEDGEHOG (2006) ''as one of the four characters, it is likely that his missions would have doing things for Eggman like tracking down Mephiles and defeating Sonic. Canonically the only things that he does is capture the Sceptre of Darkness and bring it to Eggman. Rivals Metal Sonic appears as an ally of Eggman Nega in ''Sonic Rivals and is also a playable character who can be unlocked by finishing Story mode with every character or collecting the Metal Sonic cards. Rivals 2 Metal Sonic returns in the sequel to Sonic Rivals as an agent of Eggman (who has turned Good against Nega) and a friend and partner of Shadow, he and Shadow manage to defeat the Ifrit and get back using Metal Sonic' Chaos Emerald . Scrap Brain Tennis Metal Sonic was a spectator at the Scrap Brain Zone Matches in Sega Superstars Tennis. Olympic Winter Games Metal Sonic competed in the (Mario and Sonic at the) Olympic Winter Games as part of Team Sonic opposing Team Mario, he also joins Eggman and Bowser in the Adventure Tour. All Star Metal Sonic became a playable Character again in'' Sonic & Sega All Stars Racing'', his car/bike was named the Metal Booster and his special All Star move was called Maximum Overdrive. Hidden Mastermind Metal Sonic joined Team Dark as E-10000B and raced in the Extreme Gear Grand Prix, his real plan was to copy everyone's skills and become the ultimate racer, at the end of the game he raced Sonic with all his skills but still lost, he is playable in multiplayer and story mode (as E-10000B) his boards were Metal Star (as Metal Sonic) and an E-Board (as E-10000B), his skill types were Speed (as Metal Sonic) and Power (as E-10000B). London Olympic Games Metal Sonic will compete in the 2012 London Olympics. Sonic Generations Metal Sonic is a major villain in Sonic Generations. Classic Metal Sonic is the rival boss that Classic Sonic will have to fight. It is the race from Sonic CD will appear in this boss battle that will take palce in Stardust Speedway (Bad Future). Modern Metal Sonic as Neo Metal Sonic pilots the Egg Emperor as the semi-final boss of Sonic Generations (3DS). Worlds Collide Metal Sonic teams up with Bass as the enforcers of Eggman and Wily, they also capture Tails, Amy, Knuckles, and Shadow. Extended Pages */Gallery/ */Forms/ */Boss/ */Themes/ Apperances: *''Sonic CD'' *''Knuckles' Chaotix'' *''Sonic Triple Trouble'' *''Sonic Drift 2'' *''Sonic R'' *''Sonic the Fighters'' *''Sonic Adventure'' *''Sonic Adventure'' **''DX'' *''Sonic Adventure 2'' **''Battle'' *''Sonic Pinball Party'' *''Sonic Heroes'' *''Sonic Rivals'' *''Sonic Rivals 2'' *''Sega Superstars Tennis'' *''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' *''Sonic & Sega All Stars Racing'' *''Sonic the Hedgehog 4'' **''Episode I'' **''Episode Metal'' **''Episode II'' *''Sonic Free Riders'' *''Sonic Generations'' *''Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games'' *''Sonic & All-Stars Racing: Transformed'' Alternate Reality Versions *Metallix the Metal Sonic *Metal Sonic (SATAM) *Hyper Metal Sonic *Metal Sonic (Super Mario Bros. Z) *Metal Sonic (Spiral Knights) *Metal Sonic (Sonic Boom) Archie *Metal Sonic (Archie) *Metal Sonic (One Year Later) *Shard the Metal Sonic *Metal Sonic (Another Time-Another Place) Forms *Classic Metal Sonic *Super Metal Sonic *Metal Sonic Kai *Rocket Metal *Metal Sonic Mark III *Metal Sonic Mark IV *Metal Sonic Mark V *Giant Metal Sonic *Modern Metal Sonic *Neo Metal Sonic *Metal Madness *Metal Overlord Category:Robotic Counterparts Category:Metal Sonics Category:Antagonists Category:Playable Characters Category:Final Boss Category:E-Series Category:Racers Category:Bosses Category:Sonic CD Category:Knuckles' Chaotix Category:Sonic Triple Trouble Category:Sonic Drift 2 Category:Sonic R Category:Sonic The Hedgehog 4 Category:Sonic The Fighters Category:Sonic Adventure Category:Sonic Adventure 2 Category:Sonic Pinball Party Category:Sonic Heroes Category:Sonic Rivals Category:Sonic Rivals 2 Category:SEGA Superstars Tennis Category:Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games Category:Sonic & SEGA All Stars Racing Category:Sonic Free Riders Category:Sonic Generations Category:Mario & Sonic at the 2012 London Olympics Category:SONIC THE HEDGEHOG Category:Nazo Unleashed Category:Sonic White Time & Space Category:Sonic Blue Adventures Category:Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode I Category:Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode II Category:Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode Metal Category:Sonic & All Stars-Racing: Transformed Category:SEGA Category:Super Smash Bros. Brawl Category:MUGEN